


The Date

by SankaMalfoy



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, First Dates, Gen, Humor, Overprotective, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Jameelah veut aller à son premier rendez-vous, mais Sammy doit obtenir l'approbation avant d'aller au ciné.
Kudos: 3





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303458) by [RayByAnotherName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName). 



* * *

**LE RENDEZ-VOUS**

* * *

« Tu veux quoi ? » demanda Ray en clignant des yeux, sa tasse de café figée à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

Jameelah leva les yeux au ciel ; une chose qu’elle faisait de plus en plus souvent.

« Je veux aller à un date, samedi. Sammy m’a invité à aller voir un film. »

Naïma lui adressa un petit sourire amusé depuis l’autre côté de la cuisine. RJ fronça les sourcils en direction de ses céréales.

« Ew. Les dattes, c’est dégoûtant ! »

« Ouais ! Les dates, c’est dégoûtant ! répéta Ray.

Il posa sa tasse de café sur la table et croisa les bras sur son torse. Jameelah leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

« Elles ont un drôle de goût. » lâcha RJ en fronçant le nez.

Naïma s’étouffa presque avec son café quand elle se mit à rire. Ray tourna un regard large et boudeur dans sa direction.

Naïma et Jameelah échangèrent un regard avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Dis à Sammy de venir à la maison, après les cours, vendredi. On ne l’a pas encore rencontré. »

Jameelah souffla mais acquiesça.

Quand Ray entra dans le vestiaire de l’équipe Bravo, il laissa tomber son sac près de la porte et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites tous, vendredi après-midi ? » demanda-t-il, obtenant une série de haussement de sourcils en guise de réponse. « Rien ? Parfait. On a une mission. »

Jameelah ne leva pas les yeux au ciel quand elle entra dans le salon, découvrant l’équipe de son père qui paressait sur les différents meubles. Elle plissa les yeux et foudroya l’arrière du crâne de son père.

« Sérieusement, P’pa ? » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Tu n’es pas subtile. »

« Je suis la définition même de la subtilité. » gloussa Jason en écartant largement les mains.

Jameelah ne leva pas les yeux.

« Tu es une mauvaise influence, Oncle Jason. » affirma-t-elle.

Elle marcha jusqu’à lui et l’embrassa sur la joue. Elle leva le nez de façon hautaine quand son père se renfrogna d’avoir été ignoré.

Clay et Sonny sourirent largement depuis les tabourets, près de l’îlot. Un adolescent dont les cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux, les observait depuis l’encadrement de la porte. Ils avaient potentiellement contracté les muscles de leurs bras.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Sammy. » rassura Jameelah en retournant vers lui.

Elle glissa son bras sous le sien avant de continuer :

« Ce n’est qu’une bande de chiots, promis. »

« Ouais. Des chiots ! » confirma Sonny en faisant un signe de tête à Clay qui était en train de rire dans son épaule.

Un bruit métallique fit tressaillir Sammy mais le gamin garda un certain calme alors que Mikey déboulait du couloir menant aux chambres.

« Eh, Oncle Ray, où sont les pansements ? » demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il avait une crosse de hockey dans une main et un chiffon ensanglanté dans l’autre.

« RJ n’était pas prêt pour la position de goal. »

Ray quitta son siège à la vitesse de la lumière. Mikey haussa les épaules avant de lancer un regard à Sammy et Jameelah.

« C’est le date ? » demanda-t-il

Il tendit la main pour lui serrer la main. Sammy l’accepta.

« Bonne chance. »

Mikey donna une claque sur l’épaule du gamin et se retourna vers le couloir.

« Ils aboient plus qu’ils ne mordent ! »

Sammy reposa son regard sur Clay et Sonny. Leurs sourires s’élargirent. Jameelah gloussa. Sammy se tourna pour la regarder et aperçut pour la première fois l’homme aux cheveux bouclés qui était assis dans un coin. Il était en train d’aiguiser un couteau.

Brock n’arrêta pas ce qu’il faisait alors que les yeux de Sammy s’écarquillèrent. Cerberus trotta vers l’adolescent, ses pattes silencieuses sur le sol en bois. Il les renifla, passant de Jameelah à Sammy.

Quand Cerberus s’assit et aboya une fois, Brock leva les yeux. Ses mains se figèrent. Il glissa le couteau dans son fourreau, sur sa cuisse.

« Les mecs. » dit-il, attirant l’attention de tout le reste de l’équipe Bravo sur lui. « Je pense qu’on va avoir besoin de Full Metal ce coup-là. »

Jason fronça les sourcils. Trent se leva et se dirigea vers la porte arrière.

Un homme à la carrure large, les cheveux ras, qui avait une pelle à la main apparut.

« J’ai cru entendre qu’il y a un corps ? » lâcha Full Metal avec un sourire beaucoup trop large pour un homme vêtu d’une combinaison de protection en plastique et de gants en caoutchouc.

« Pas encore. » répondirent les hommes en cœur.

Sammy s’était clairement mis à trembler. Jameelah les foudroya du regard avec une telle force qu’elle allait probablement avoir besoin, elle aussi, de l’aide de Full Metal, sous peu.

« Alors je vais retourner creuser. » dit Full Metal en agitant sa pelle. « Faites-moi signe quand c’est prêt. »

« Alors, euh, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda Sammy avec un petit rire nerveux et un sourire pincé ; il tremblait toujours.

Naïma apparut aux côtés des deux adolescents ; elle portait son uniforme et elle avait les sourcils froncés.

« C’est une excellente question. » dit-elle, son regard parcourant la pièce alors que tous les Bravo se mettaient au garde-à-vous. « Où est Ray ? »

Jason pointa le doigt en direction du couloir et Naïma se dirigea dans cette direction. Sammy regarda avec ébahissement les SEALs qui avaient jusque-là étaient intimidants, laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement et se laisser aller dans leurs sièges. Même Cerberus était retourner s’asseoir près de la chaise de Brock.

« Je t’ai dit qu’ils étaient inoffensifs. » pipa Jameelah en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle tira Sammy à travers le salon pour aller dans la cuisine. Chaque membre de l’équipe Bravo foudroya du regard l’adolescent quand il passa devant eux.

Le lendemain, Sammy se montra accompagné de sa mère, en minivan, pour venir chercher Jameelah. Naïma l’accompagna à l’intérieur avec un sourire avant que son expression ne devienne aussi froide que la pierre.

« Si tu fais du mal à mon bébé, tu souhaiteras que j’ai laissé les SEALs s’occuper de toi. »

Naïma se redressa, un sourire joyeux réapparaissait sur son visage alors qu’elle appelait Jameelah depuis la porte d’entrée. Quand ils partirent tous les deux, Sammy jeta un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, les yeux écarquillés. Naïma lui adressa un petit signe de la main.

« Profitez bien du film. »


End file.
